


AN EXCERPT from the Book of Chuck

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(also known as the Winchester Gospel or the Supernatural Book Series)<br/>Once, there was an angel.<br/>He was/would be the most important angel ever to live (not that he'd ever know).<br/>His name was Castiel.</p><p>[A short piece on how Castiel might be written about by Chuck, vaguely based on the way he described the Impala at the end of s5]</p>
            </blockquote>





	AN EXCERPT from the Book of Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long, long while ago but only recently realised that it would probably reach more people here than on my blog. It's one of two shorts I wrote on Castiel earlier this year. The other is an episode tag which I never actually typed up and therefore is unlikely to ever see the light of day. Unless, of course, people actually like what I've done with Castiel in this short. Then I might consider it.  
> Anyway, enjoy the spilling out of my Castiel feels!

Once, there was an angel.

Well, actually he existed for quite a while before anything worth talking about and will keep right on existing for a long time afterwards. That’s not the point.

He wasn’t the biggest, most powerful, or best known angel out there. For the most part, he was fairly unremarkable. Just a soldier.

But he was special.

He was born with a job to do, not that anyone knew that for several thousand years. No one - not his superiors and especially not him - had any idea how big a part he’d play in deciding the fate of the world.

His name was Castiel.

In 2008 AD, he was given a very important job. He was to raise Dean Winchester, Michael’s Vessel, from Hell. It was a great honour.

Until, that is, he actually met Dean Winchester post-resurrection.

Dean didn’t  _want_  to be saved.

Dean didn’t think he  _deserved_  to be saved.

Castiel couldn’t fathom it.

(This _terminally-loyal, self-loathing piece of meat_  was to host Michael?)

Dean fascinated him. Castiel found himself spending more and more time with Dean and his brother, Sam, whom Dean loved and protected and was fiercely loyal to, even though they were destined to fight and die hosting Michael and Lucifer. Castiel found himself doubting more and more, and it was both frightening and exhilarating.

When the end came, Castiel made a choice.

He stood by the humans - by Dean and Sam and their surrogate father Bobby - and stopped the apocalypse. They took the plan, the story written years before the Winchesters were even though of, ripped up the ending, and wrote their own.

What Castiel did next, he wasn’t proud of. But he’d do it again in a heartbeat.

He left Dean to attempt a normal life with Lisa and Ben.

He left Sam soulless (although he didn’t yet know this) to hunt without Dean.

He left Earth entirely, to try to pick up the pieces in the now falling apart Heaven.

He allied himself with the demon Crowley.

He broke Sam.

He betrayed Dean.

Then he died (again).

After, he did all he could to help, but it was too late for him to do much.

He was a bit mad for a while after that. He tried to distance himself from the fighting, from the evil.

Dean needed him, though, and so he dove back in.

They saved the world (again) but lost themselves in the process.

In Purgatory, he tried to distance himself from Dean, to protect him, but Dean wouldn’t have it.

Dean escaped.

Castiel did not.

He used the free will that the Winchesters had taught him to choose to stay behind.

It was hard not to feel like he’d betrayed Dean again. (He shouldn’t be able to feel anything at all, but he’d learned  _that_  from the Winchesters - from Dean - as well.)

He was dragged back to the land of the living by a force stronger than himself. Saved.

Castiel didn’t  _want_  to be saved.

Castiel didn’t think he  _deserved_  to be saved.

Dean couldn’t fathom it.

But Castiel finally could.

To top it all off, something, some _one_  was chipping away at his (tarnished, broken, secondhand) free will again.

Dean would save him, though. Castiel knew it, deep down.

They keep saving each other, him and Dean.  _Cas_  and Dean. Even when they don’t want (deserve) to be saved.

Something, some _one_  powerful and huge keeps bringing them back together.

Dean and his angel.

Cas and his human.

Until the world is safe.

(And maybe, if they’re lucky, until they’re them-happy and nearly-stable, with Sam along for the ride.)


End file.
